When Kai explodes!
by imma-pink-buble
Summary: Okies, so this a story that i wrote after i read Aquila Temptestas' review thingy.. So what would happen if Kai 'exploded' ? read to find out..it was funnier in my head ... R&R xx  SCARF MAN... random-ish


Heya :)

It's me:3

So this a little thing that popped into my head when I read _Aquila Temptestas _'review thingy:D *PS she is now my favourite person on this :D*

Mawhahaha fear this bad fic… it has Kai in it :D

This is a bad attempt at being funny; but read anyway...and review: D

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_**Kai's Scarf**_

[In The Kitchen, Tyson's House]

"What's Max doing?" A confused black haired teen asked while scratching his head.

"He's prob- OMIGOD what IS he DOING to KAI!" Another teen shouted, after he looked up from his interesting maths homework, his hat fell to the ground in a melodramatic way. "_That's supposed to be me… grr…"_

"Ty, do you think he's going to explode? He's not used to Max's acts of affection yet…" The black haired teen whispered into the ear of a traumatized teen.

"Well Ray, if he doesn't, I'd be …. I'd be like Robert losing to Johnny in chess, minus the embarrassment…" Tyson replied trying not to laugh… or scream at what he was about to hear.

The two teens stared out the window, attempting to lip-read while eating some pop-corn… Tyson of course, wanting to be different, ate his maths homework.

[In A Garden, Tyson's House]

Kai stood there, unable to feel his arms, legs, toes or ears. Max had him in a 'death grip hug of doom'; hugging Kai more and more each time he tried to escape the inevitable clutch of affection. Max's arms were wrapped securely around Kai's waist and over his shoulder, his hands joined near Kai's hips. Max's legs were intertwined with Kai's while Kai was struggling to keep his balance, never mind get the hugging pritt-stick off of him.

"Kai, you know all you have to do is give me today off, and then I will get off?" Max whispered teasingly, "_I thought Ray said Kai would do anything to not be hugged…"_

"GET OFF NOW! Or you'll be sorry!" Kai roared while he tripped over an orange shaped pineapple. "_Ugh, hate pine-oranges…. More than pine-bots…" _ Kai thought as he landed on his back, Max on top of him.

[In A Kitchen, Tyson's House]

Tyson gazed out the window disbelievingly as he saw his friend on top of his would be boyfriend; his mouth was open while a piece of incorrect maths fell out of it which said: 1+1=6 ….

Ray on the other hand, being psychic and neko-jin-ish saw this happening and laughed, he caught the piece of neglected maths and soothed it 'til it fell….asleep. He then turned to Tyson, who was now in a cupboard eating nutella while singing "Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie".

"Umm, Tyson, what are you doing?" Ray asked, he was genuinely concerned, it was the last jar of nutella and he didn't get any yet.

"Play Jacks and Uno cards..." Was Tyson's reply, he had some nutella on his forehead and was now trying to lick it.

"O…kay…" Ray mumbled, he turned back to look out the window….

[In A Garden, Tyson's House]

"Well, hehe, looks like now would be a pretty good time to give me the day off" Max guffawed as he pointed to a freaky dude with a camera.

"Max, that's a cardboard cut-out of Voltaire…" Kai retorted as he smirked to himself.

"Yeah, well, maybe there's a real camera and people will think you're gay" Max managed to say before he let out a chuckle.

"Even if people saw a picture of this, they'll know its fake… I'd be on top, and you'd be in a bunny costume..." Kai pointed out, a smile on his face.

"B-b-b-bunny costume, now you're freaking me out Kai, everybody knows you like kitties and puppies… OMG YOU'RE GOING TO EXPLODE!'' Max exclaimed as he ran behind a bonsai tree for safety. "_Ray was right, he does say weird stuff before goes boom… wonder what this taste li-YUCK eww eww eww, I don't like tress xP''_

"_Me explode? That's what you call sexy overheating…" _Kai thought smugly while his scarf swished in the cool breeze.

Max looked as Kai stood up and walked away, he noticed that Kai had just tricked him, Max's usually happy expression, became confused…

He now decided to mess with Kai instead, what could go wrong?

"Hey Kai, guess what's falling down your back, like a sack of nothingness…" Max said while imitating Kai and his super sexy scarf of sexiness.

"My scarf, and it doesn't fall - it cascades down my sexy back sexily while I walk… sexily" Kai said improving Max statement, a glimmer of sexiness in his eyes.

[In A Kitchen, Tyson's House]

"Kai's right you know, maybe we should get scarves... They're sexy!" Tyson suggested as he popped out from the cupboard.

"But what if it just plummets to ground and feels sorry for itself_" _Ray said, aiming his answer at the maths paper which was sulking in the corner.

"Well, we won't give one to Gramps then." Tyson answered, he thought Ray was talking about him.

They turned their attention to the window, or more specifically: KAI

[In A Garden, Tyson's House]

."_Time to self-combust" _Kai thought to himself, it was the perfect time to try out his new trick.

BANG**!**

Kai exploded his scarf fell to ground sexily while all of the bladebreakers looked at it disbelievingly.

The two teens ran into the garden from the kitchen while screaming like maniacs on a merry-go-round that won't stop.

"Ray! You jinxed it this wouldn't happen if you didn't say that!" Tyson yelled almost pulling his hair out.

"Max! Why did you hug him? This wouldn't happen if you didn't do that!" Ray shouted.

"Tyson! Why did you... what did you do? This wouldn't happen if you didn't have a brain…" Max declared out loud.

The three boys were staring at each other trying to do their best death glare. Max was winning so far, his eyes were fierce, his mind was focused and his…. Sorry that was Ray, Max was giving Tyson's shoes his death glare…

"I'M FREE!" the scarf whispered out loud.

"Who said that?" All three boys asked.

"It's GOD! Bow down and fear me" The scarf answered in a mischievous tone.

Max and Tyson obeyed while Ray just blinked, blinked and blinked again.

"Are you two serious? It's a scarf!" Ray yelled while trying not to laugh.

"Shh! You'll anger God!" The bowing teens whispered they gave him a stern look before worshipping the scarf again.

"_God? Hah Kai had 'God' around his neck… Where is he anyways?" _Ray thought to himself before letting out giggle.

Tyson and Max were Hula-dancing around the scarf chanting "O wise and powerful scarf of sexiness and awesomeness we love you"

"Silence you fools, bring me a sandwich, no crust, and then bring me orange juice, no orange or juice, and then you can speak" The scarf ordered, it folded its' what would be arms, and nodded its' invisible head.

"Yes God" Both teens said silently while getting the items.

"Hey Ray, want to catch a movie? You're paying…" The scarf offered.

"Umm… As much as I want to, I can't you're Kai's scarf and that would be wrong" Ray said trying to sound disappointed. "_Woah, that was almost harder than telling Mariah pink isn't a primary colour…. But at least I didn't get a black eye for this"_

The scarf feeling angry decided to 'hurt' Ray….

The scarf leapt up from the peaceful ground, it turned sexily in the air and then landed its' devastating blow to Rays head. Ray took two steps back before punching the scarf but missed as the scarfs sexiness blinded him for a few seconds. The scarf was behind Ray and tickled him mercilessly until Ray said the magic word.

"What's the magic word?" The scarf teased.

"I don't know" Ray laughed out, trying to breathe.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please?"

"NO! It's abracadabra you idiot!" The scarf screeched before throwing Ray into Max and Tyson who came back empty handed as they forgot what they were supposed to get…..

"What was that about?" The two scarf worshippers asked it was unknown to them that the scarf was actually evil.

"Never mind, let's get Kai" Ray suggested as he helped the other two up.

"Okay?" They replied not sure if they should go or not.

The scarf was tired and decided to rest on a bench which was conveniently beside it.

"_I miss Kai…. Wonder what he's doing…. He's probably looking for Nutella…. Why does Kai like all his team mates… as more than friends, Ray, Tyson, Max, Hilary I understand, but Kenny? Even the creator(s) of this asks that question…. WHY?"_ The scarf was in deep thought and began to look for answers.

[Somewhere In A Place]

Kai was sitting under a tree in a place hiding a remote for something…as well as a walkie-talkie. He was reading a book, so he assumed Shakespeare or Charles Dickens wrote it…

The cover said:

Twilight New Moon.

Author: Stephanie Meyer

Kai looked up from his book when he noticed the word "the" …

"Hey Kai, your scarf is kinda attacking us, can you wear it again?" Max asked as if it was a perfectly normal way to greet someone. He was running into the place with the other two boys.

"Yeah sure just let me get my….MY what IS doing WHAT now?" Kai shouted trying to act shocked.

"Attacking us?" Max said innocently.

"Yeah, it almost killed Ray" Tyson attempted to explain.

"Did not…" Ray muttered.

"My scarf attacked you? O yeah scarf …. It's probably asleep now…"

"Your scarf sleeps?" The three boys asked dumbfounded by the thought.

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Never mind…"

The four boys made their way to the park where they saw several people unconscious on the ground and a snoring scarf in the centre of them.

Kai walked over and kicked the scarf before saying "Abracadabra alacazam bing bong boo a bam, bam, bam!" He then placed the scarf around his neck and walked off as if nothing had happened.

"_Bunch of wussies, it's only a scarf…. My scarf… it's not like it can kill people… only maim or seriously injure, nothing life threatening… I had the control after all…" _Kai thought to himself as he turned around to hear Max shout out:

"KAI IS GOD! ALL HAIL KAI, THE MASTER OF EVRYTHING, HE'S GOT GUTS, AND A NICE BUTT (s)! HE SLAYS SCARFS, AND HE'S MAGICAL!"

"_Nice butt? Thanks for pointing that out, thought I had a butt of pure sexiness…. And yes, yes I am God…. OF THIS WORLD … not really!"_

The other guys stared at their captain as he walked off with his sexy scarf cascading down his back of sexiness. Each of them wondering …"_WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"_

Big Girls Don't Cry… it was a random song that was playing on my phone when I sat on it… :L

Guffawed = snickered.. :L didn't know that :L

Have to end it here…. Wrote it while watching tv…. I will probably write a better version of this later… when there's no tv on :L

Thank you read _Aquila Temptestas _for putting something along the lines of that into my head… (the fic :L )

Xo imma-pink-buble oX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
